Incomprehensible
by Kamia Keehl
Summary: A story of a young designer as she met her fated destiny of love, betrayal and friendship. Meet Bella, your ordinary girl as Fate decided to twist her life. A little. Bella/Edward, Alice/Jasper, Rosalie/Emmet. AU.


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Twilight Saga, it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Sadly.

**Author's Blah:  
**I'm sorry I kept you waiting, but the Eyeshield 21, Alice in Wonderland and InuYasha couldn't wait! And I've lost my muse for this fandom until Twilight decided to play on StarMovies yesterday! And then I see Jasper... ohmygosh, I literally drool all over the couch. He's so awesome. Jasper really need to show up more. He needs more love! Well, I bet Alice could provide that.

Anyway, this story mainly revolves around Bella and Alice with their supposed to-be-soulmate; Edward and Jasper. It contains a little bit of Rosalie and Emmet too. Mostly Edward/Bella and Alice/Jasper, because I'm not too fond with Rosalie/Emmet, although I really do have a soft spot for the big guy.

I think I talk too much. Well, do enjoy :)

**Note:  
**Please read at 3/4, sorry for grammatical errors or misspelled words.

**

* * *

**

**:: Chapter 1 ::**

Prologue To The Engagement

(Bella & Edward)

**

* * *

Bella's POV**

Glaring daggers at everyone and everything—mostly the salt-shaker near me—I continue to cross my arms, a little pout on my lips.

I couldn't believe that my parents set me up with a stranger! They told me to come to our favorite restaurant just around the corner of my apartment, and then everything goes well until they decided to tell me about the engagement, saying that I'm already engaged with someone I don't even know; how pathetic is that? How could they force me upon a loveless marriage?

"Mom, you must be kidding me." I stated, glaring at her.

I'm still eighteen; I'm still young! I don't want to waste that 'someone' just for a guy whom my parents choose. Not a chance.

They both sighed, "Bella, you're already eighteen and still single. You never talk about boys, at all." My mom, Renée, spoke. I know they're concerned about me since I've never dated anyone before, but what's wrong with that? I understand that people must've think there's something wrong with me, but there isn't.

I'm just happy to be single, that's it. Why can't they just accept it? I know I've always waited for something in my life, but married at a young age definitely not on it.

"Dad, please tell something to your wife." I said, looking at Phil—he's not really my real dad, but more like a second dad.

"Renée…"

"Shut up, Phil," My mom hissed. Oops, no escaping. Damn. "You're eighteen, old enough to get married. Your friends already have jobs, husband—"

"But not all of them!" I cut in, still crossing my arms. "At least I don't have free sex or go to the club every night. I have a job, I'm living with my own income, and I'm capable of living alone. I'm an independent woman. Besides, I love my work too much to quit, and I don't want to leave Alice behind." I tried to reason, giving them my puppy-dog-eyes.

"Bella," My mother whispered—_damn_, it didn't work. "I don't see why you should quit your job or move away from Alice. I'm just saying; please, reconsider this engagement. You would never know if he's compatible with you, right?"

"But you could always tell us if you don't like him." Phil told me, smiling empathically. I knew it! Mom talks him into this! He doesn't want me to marry as much as I do!

My eyes sparkled, "Then, can I…"

"No." My mom said and I groaned. "You want to cancel the engagement now, right? There's no way we can do that. His parents already met us, and they say they really like you. You just have to be nice to him, have a little chat, go somewhere, or watch a movie. At least until you know each other well enough. Like Phil said, you could always tell us if you don't like him… although we hope you like him as much as we do."

I frowned, "You've met him?"

"Yes!" My mom said before Phil decided to say a faint "yes" when she glared at him. "He's a nice young man. Very polite and quite good looking, he's talented in music and very charming."

Both of them—mostly my mom, Phil just adding a word or two—keep bragging about him. Overall, he's pretty interesting. Maybe there's no harm in trying. I'm still not supportive of this idea, though. I do hope mom give me time to ponder about this.

Mom looks at me with a big smile on her face, "You'll meet him next week."

Shit.

-0-0-0-0-0-

"Bella! So, I heard you're engaged." My co-worker, Jessica, said to me. Thank you for stating the obvious, Jessica. Oh, and thank you for telling the whole world that I'm engaged! "What was he like? Is he handsome? Do you like him? Will you marry him? Will you invite me?"

"Jessica!" I scolded her.

"So?" Curiosity evident in her brown eyes as it sparkles hopefully.

I wish I could smack her head with the coffee machine. I was so upset—how could she ask me those questions? I know she doesn't mean harm, but she's asking at the wrong time.

I decided to continue walking, leaving Jessica behind. But _nooooo_, she just had to follow me and keep asking me those dumb and annoying questions, huh? Can't she just shut up? I'm really not in the mood today and I definitely don't want to lash out at her.

I stop and stomp my feet, "No, I don't know since I've never met him!" I shout as everyone stare at us, but I don't care as I turn around and start to walk away.

"You never met him?" She asked after a while, catching up with me.

"Yes, I already told you," I sighed. "My parents set me up with a stranger, and they ask me to meet him tomorrow, and then you asking me those absurd questions and now I realize that I never met him before." Jessica gave me the 'that-just-sucks' face, and I think I have to agree with her. "I hate surprises. Especially if it's about my future!" I exclaimed, throwing my arms up in the air, exasperated.

Jessica nodded, sympathy shone in her eyes. "Maybe you should just try. I don't think your parents would just set you up with a random guy. They _are_ your parents after all." She told me, chiding me lightly. "Don't worry, Bella, everything will turn out just fine. Oh, but tell me if he's hot or not, okay?" She winked at me before she skipped to her office. I shook my head before I entered my boss office – Mr. _Edward Cullen_.

From the way I pronounce his name, I bet you knew I don't really like the guy.

I don't go along very well with him. He's this god-like person that girls always droll over for, likes to dazzle people—not me, of course; it'll take hell for someone to _dazzle_ me—and looks, well, too perfect for my taste. He's too flawless that sometimes I think he's a being from another planet.

Definitely from another planet.

All right, I just don't like him; his attitude, his face, his gesture, his aloofness, they're all too perfect! Sometimes I wish I could rip his handsome face into pieces—wait, this is the PMS talking. I don't want to rip his face into pieces because I know that if I do, his fangirls would rip _my_ face into pieces. They even looked like they wanted to strangle me to death when I talk with him, only talking! I'm not even being friendly! Sometimes I wish he was ugly because it'll sure make things—

"Bella."

…He just had to interrupt my inner-ramblings, didn't he?

"Mr. Cullen." I call out curtly, nodding my head.

"Oh, please, call me Edward." He insisted. I don't know, but he keeps calling me 'Bella' and always asks me to call him 'Edward', but it's awkward and too friendly-like for me, so I insisted on calling him Mr. Cullen. There's more 'unique' nickname from the other girls; _Mr. Hot_, _Mr. Sexy_, _Mr. Sex Machine_—like I care if he had a sex life or not—_Mr. Perfect_…

I continued to recall the rest of the nicknames but then I remembered what I was doing here; I handed out the paperwork on his table.

"Nice work," He gazed at my drawings.

Yes, I'm a designer; that's what I've always wanted to do when I was still 11. But I've never had the chance to make it come true, and lucky me, Jessica decided to offer me a job as a designer… oh, she can't be more right to give me this job. I just _love_ it!

Although there's Mr. Cullen, but, hey, anything for this job!

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." He glanced at me before looking back at my work. Sometimes I wonder what's behind his calm attitude, his polite words and his cool façade; I bet there's something. There's always something suspicious behind perfect things.

"So, what should I do next…?" I decided to ask.

He put the papers on his worktable and then look at me with his piercing emerald eyes, that looks beautiful, by the way—wait, what?

I shook my head and looked at him before he sighed and then gave a small smile at me. "Please give this to Jason, he's going to need it." He gave me some papers and a book.

I nod my head and turn around, hand motioning to open the door before his voice stops me, "Don't stumble on your way there." And I could sense smile in his words.

I closed the door behind me.

**

* * *

Edward's POV**

I was walking trough the hall, saw some girls watching me as I entered my office. It's been a busy week; nonstop meetings, new clients, new designs to be made, and my parents were setting me up. Never have I thought they're going to do it.

I do wish with all my heart that it were not one of my fans.

"Mr. Cullen," An over girly-sugarcoated voice came from behind the door. I sighed as she entered—my secretary, Ms. Johnson. "There'll be two appointments today; one with Mr. Tompton at twelve, he wants to have lunch with you; and the next one is Mr. Brown, he requested to meet you at five in the afternoon."

"Tell Mr. Brown that I'm busy, can you ask him to rearrange the time to three?"

"Yes, Mr. Hand—Cullen." She writes down my schedule before she winks at me and walks out of the room. I stare at her with horror—she didn't see it, of course, but I wish she did.

Honestly, I'm a bit shy towards girls. I've never dated anyone, therefore not too good at handling them. And this thought leading me back to my engagement.

I wish I could just burry myself deep in the Earth. Runaway from all of this mess, from my life, from the girls, from everything!

Then there's a knock on my door, waking me up from my musings.

There's no girly voice, or that dreadful feeling of meeting something akin like apocalypse making its way into your office. It's soothing and normal. Just normal. I like normality.

And as I look up, I could see her beautiful dark hair, tumbling down her shoulders. I sighed quickly. "Bella." I called.

It's odd for me to call her 'Ms. Swan', since I feel so relax around her—maybe it's because she's not like the other girls?—and I'm just glad there's still someone sane in here… I sigh at the thought of it.

"Mr. Cullen." She called out.

"Oh, please, call me Edward." I insisted. I don't want to be rude by calling her Bella when she calls me Mr. Cullen. It doesn't seem right.

She rolled her eyes and put her paperwork on my table—her designs. She has a wonderful imagination, very talented, and I realize deep inside me that this is where she belongs. She's one of the most talented designers I've ever met, beside Alice, of course.

I gaze at her drawings, amazed, "Nice work." I murmured.

"Thank you, Mr. Cullen." And once again, she rejected me by calling me with my last name.

Why is she so stubborn?

I sighed and put the paperwork aside. "So, what should I do next…?" She asked, clearly bored.

I gave her some things that Jason—my best friend that works here too—needed. "Please, give this to Jason; he's going to need it." I said, as she grabbed the things from me. She nodded as she made her way to the door, but then I remembered something…

"Don't stumble on your way there." I smile.

And she closed the door.

**

* * *

End Note: **How is that for a start? I'm 100% sure it's better than the old one. I know, I'm still lame right now, but I used to be super-duper-lame. I think I'll stop babbling now because I'm thinking of making a Jasper doll. Review?


End file.
